Many exercise machines include one or more weighted cables that are coupled to an adjustable weight source, such as a stack of weights. Another end of the weighted cable may be coupled to a component with which a user engages with to exercise, such as a handle. Accordingly, the weighted cable may provide resistance force to a user during exercise by transferring force from the adjustable weight source.
Some exercise machines include a hook at an end of the weighted cable that allows a user to attach the end of the weighted cable to a handle. Typically, the weighted cable includes a loop or eyelet positioned at the end with an s-hook inserted therein. The s-hook facilitates the insertion and removal of the handle, but there are several shortcomings to this arrangement. The s-hook may dangle from the eyelet free to rotate and move about as a user is attempting to insert a handle. Accordingly, a user may have to hold the eyelet steady with one hand while inserting the handle with another hand. Additionally, the handle may unexpectedly be released from the s-hook as the handle moves and swings relative to the s-hook during use.
One type of handle connection system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,057 issued to Tessema Shifferaw. In this patent, an exercise device is described including a number of handle attachments. As noted in this patent, the handle attachments are connected to the exercise device via a spring clip connected to the lower end of the actuating cable.